


Afterwards

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can be romantic or familial, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Past Non-Con, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Draco suffers mental anguish following the sexual violence of the final stage of his Death Eater initiation.  Snape comforts him.





	Afterwards

For weeks following the final stage of his Death Eater initiation, Draco was unable to leave his bed. He could only stare at the ceiling, replaying the ways he had been violated. But he understood; devotion had to be proven. Draco had taken the abuse that was required, and he had withstood it tearlessly, just as Father had ordered.

“Draco,” Snape spoke softly as he sat on the edge of Draco’s bed. Draco turned his face toward Snape, but he could feel the vacancy in his own gaze.

“It isn’t right, what the Dark Lord demands of us,” Snape whispered, “and you, so young.” Snape looked away, seeming pained. “I wish I could have saved you from the cruelty of that ceremony.”

“I know,” Draco murmured. He rolled over toward Snape, reaching for him. Gingerly, Snape climbed under the covers and took Draco into his arms. At last, Draco cried.


End file.
